SymBionic Titan
by cartoonnetwork108
Summary: Sym-Bionic Titan is about 2 teenage aliens and a robot forced to leave their home planet ,Galaluna in order for protection.  Now they are withstanding Earth and Galaluna's attacks


The Truth Comes Out

The whole gang was soaring the skies not in full titan looking for a monster sent by Modula to kill them who Octus caught the signal from.

"Do you know what were up against?" asked Lance to Octus

"My radar cannot compute of what it is, just where it is" said Octus

"right"

"Are we almost there" Ilana said annoyed

"Yes its right…below us now"

They landed near a old half burnt down factory. They walked in silently.

"Do you detect any life forms?" Lance asked. There was a moment of silence.

"well" Lance said annoyed

"I can't tell its like there is, but I cannot scan or anything"

"strange" said Ilana

Then out of nowhere a white creature about the size of a saint Bernard attacked Ilana in the face. She fell to the ground. Then jumped on Octus attacked again and jumped on Lance and attacked again. He tried to hit it but his hand went right through it.

"WHAT THE HECK!"

"Hey…uh…guys I got to get to my recital I'm performing Lady Gaga to senor citizens" said Octus

"Yeah…uh I got to…um…not be here" said Ilana

"Are you crazy you can't perform Lady Gaga at a time like this…all the senor citizens will be sleeping!" Lance yelled

"Yeah well tell me how this attack turns out" Ilana said and then Octus and Ilana ran away.

"WHAT!"

"Are those your friends?" the monster said while getting off Lance

"I wouldn't call them friends"

"Hey are you Lance?"

"Yeah What about it?"

"Well I was sent to kill Ilana and now I see why by the way, but I have a message"

"What, Oh my gosh did you find out about 7th grade"

"What no well you know Modula?"

"The General"

"Wow you are far back"

"What do you mean I'm not gonna get my food on time"

"Well Modula now is the evil emperor of Galaluna"

"I KNEW IT!"

"Wait, what, how"

"Oh I don't know I just thought he was evil since the moment I first saw him"

"Oh well…well…you know your mom"

"Nope the only moment I saw her was when I was born and she was smoking and she said ughk and left never to be seen again"

"Wow counseling"

"so whats this message"

"So anyway Modula and your mom-"

"are going to kill each other"

"counseling…anyway there getting married"

"ehh I'm not surprised"

"that's your reaction really…really"

"yeah what about it"

"so your suppose to go back to Galaluna with no Ilana"

"wait, wait, wait I'm not going back to Galaluna to meet my horrid ma and new dad who are both evil plus I like being phantom ninga here"

Right then Octus came back in his Newton look with Kimmy laughing. Then Kimmy stopped when she saw Lance and that thing hanging out. She screamed and hid behind Newton.

"Oh, my gosh Newton what is that thing!"

"That's a real live Alien! Oh you meant the monster I thought you meant Lance" Octus said happily while smiling

"Wait what!"

"Well the monster is a alien too so is Ilana…OH I almost forgot I'm a robot!"

"I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"No this is real life get used to it baby"

"What, how, when, WHAT, AHH!"

"whats your problem" said Lance

"YOUR ALIENS!"

"actually Newton is a robot"

"Woohoo standing out" Octus said while raising his arms

"Oh my gosh…ok…so whats that thing" Kimmy pointed at the beast

"hey hey hey I'm not a thing…I have feelings too" said the monster. Ilana came in then.

"ugg you people" everyone then stares.

"ok back on the mission so Ilana=kill, Lance=possibly kill when get home"

"Wait, What you were going to kill me at least have the courtesy to tell me"

"Oh well its not the type of thing you tell someone and only if Modula doesn't like you" The monster said and smiled. Lance looked at him and lifted one eyebrow.

"EVERYONE HATES ME THOUGTH!" Lance yelled

"Oh that is so not true Lance" Kimmy exclaimed

"Maybe on Earth"

"I really doubt that"

"Well its more of I was in prison half my life"

"You belong there" said Ilana looking away

"Shut up Ilana"

They glanced looks not knowing what to say. Newton broke the silence

"So Kimmy you got to swear not to tell anyone"

"I can't promise you anything"

"thank you for trying though"

"Anyway, Ilana KILL!" the monster said as he looked at her with his yellow eyes turning red. He leaped and attacked her. She screamed as it scratched at her now yellow, metal body

"Ilana!" Lance and Octus screamed.

Lance punched it in the face. It fell backwards.

"Oww I forgot to go indestructible oww that really hurt man what the heck oww okay I'm leaving this establishment" then the beast left and no one said anything for the rest of the day.


End file.
